


Ticklish

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: This is my first time ever writing anything Criminal Minds related. Please bare with me.Prompts: 57. “Is that my shirt?” 64. “You’re so beautiful.” & 73: “Oh, Are you ticklish?”





	Ticklish

You and your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, had been together for a year now. A few months ago you moved into his apartment and developed a habit of stealing his shirts while he was away on cases. 

Tonight was no different. Spencer had been gone for almost a week on a case that involved child abduction. He spared you the details knowing that it would only make you uneasy, considering it made him himself uneasy. 

It was around 10PM when you heard a set of keys in the door. You immediately put your book down and got up from your comfy spot on the couch. After a moment a tired looking Spencer appeared with a big smile on his face when he laid his eyes on you. 

“Spence!” You said as you jumped onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“Hi love.” he said kissing you. The second he pulled away you kissed him again. “Missed me?” He said laughing in between kisses. 

You nod “Of course. I had no one to cuddle with.” 

“I missed you and your cuddles more.” He put you down and tilted his head looking at you. “Is that my shirt?” You bit your lip looking up at him with a smirk on your face. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He raised an eyebrow poking the star trek logo on your chest “I think it is.” 

“So? Whatcha gonna do about it?” You asked immediately regretting the question as he dropped his bag and jacket. His hands went to your sides starting to tickle you. You started laughing as tears formed in your eyes. 

“Oh, Are you ticklish?” He said feigning a look of innocence. 

“You know I’m ticklish.” 

“I swear I didn’t.” 

You shook your head as you ran into your bedroom jumping on the bed grabbing a pillow pointing it at him. 

“Spencer Reid, I will throw this pillow at you if you don’t stop.” 

Spencer let out a laugh as he jumped on the bed. You launched the pillow right at him hitting him right in the stomach. 

“Not fair.” He said pouting. 

“Your weapon of choice is your hands and mine is a pillow. Fair game.” 

“Fine I surrender. You can keep the shirt on.” He said putting his hands up. 

“Smart move, Doctor.” You pinned him down and started to kiss his neck “I love you.” You mumbled. 

“I love you more, Y/N.” 

“Not possible Spence.” You poked his nose causing him to sit up. You sat on his lap.

He started to play with your hair and placed a kiss on your forehead. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

You smiled as your cheeks turn red. No matter how many times Spencer complimented you it still had the same effect on you as the first time. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Handsome.” You ran your hand through his hair and he had the same reaction as you. His cheeks were possibly redder than yours. 

“Come on let’s get some rest. You look exhausted.” You said getting under the covers cuddling up to him. Spencer wraps his arms around you holding close to his chest. 

That night the both of you fell asleep without a care in the world because you have each other and that’s all that matters.


End file.
